This invention relates to an electrical terminal assembly and to a method of making the same. While the terminal assembly of the invention lends itself to various applications, the terminal assembly is particularly adapted for use in connection with a dry cell battery.
More specifically, the invention relates to a terminal assembly of the type which includes a tubular terminal post defining a closed-end socket and made of a soft and flowable material such as lead. A terminal element is telescoped into the socket of the post in electrical contact with the post and forms one of the output terminals of the battery.